


Cours

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [35]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Justice League (2017), Quoting Fairy Tail, Quoting Justice League, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Barry combat Thawne, repensant à certaines paroles.





	Cours

Cours

  
Barry avait mal. Très mal. Comment pouvait-il avoir été si ignorant depuis tout ce temps ? L'assassin de sa mère était devant ses yeux et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ne s'était même pas posé une seule question sur qui était cet homme ?! Et pourtant, il avait cru dans le jeu de Thawne, l'avait adulé presque comme un père, en oubliant presque que son vrai père, Henry Allen, pourissait en prison dans une cellule miteuse. Et bien évidemment, dans son élan pour libérer son père et mettre en prison le speester, avait oublié d'appeler la ligue au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Alors il se retrouvait maintenant à terre, la jambe blessée et son ennemi se fichant de lui, un sale sourire sur le visage, son sang tachant une partie de son costume.

  
Barry grogna alors qu'il se relevait difficilement, mais son négatif le renvoya au sol avec un léger coup de poing. Il réatterrit dans de la caillasse dans un gémissement, sa tête cognant encore une fois une roche et sa jambe continuant de se briser petit à petit. Son ennemi le saisit grâce à sa vitesse par le col et continua à le blesser.

  
Thawne s'arrêta quand un cailloux le frappa dans le dos. Barry cligna des yeux et vit un petit garçon derrière Thawne, quelques larmes faisant briller ses yeux. Son ennemi le relâcha et il retomba durement sur le sol. L'homme du futur semblait amusé et énervé, Barry comprit vite ce qu'il allait faire et rassembla ses forces pour maintenir une vitesse suffisante et peu douloureuse pour sa jambe. Thawne se retourna vers le gamin, Barry se releva. Il ne devait pas laisser la force véloce faire une autre victime.

  
<<Sauve s'en une.>>

<<Quoi ?>>

<<Sauve une personne.>>

<<Et après ?>>

<<Tu sauras.>>

  
Barry se souvenu de ça. Il ne devait sauver qu'une seule personne. Il respecterait sa promesse silencieuse faite à Bruce une nouvelle fois, et sauverait le garçon qui lui avait sûrement donné la chance de survivre. La force véloce l'entourait, il avait le pouvoir de protéger ceux qui devaient être protégés. Il sauva in extremis le garçon de la main de Thawne et le déposa loin, très loin, du champ de bataille, pour ensuite retourner combattre. Barry adressa un faible sourire à Thawne alors que sa mère revenait de son esprit, il se battrait aussi pour elle.

  
''Je m'enflamme !'' Il s'exclama, la force véloce lui donnant la volonté de défier une nouvelle fois celui qui avait détruit sa famille

  
Barry couru et frappa Thawne dans la joue, les paroles de sa mère revenant dans sa mémoire.

  
<<Tu dois courir Barry. Cours.>>

  
Fin


End file.
